<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tan hermosa como un milagro by margarita03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231215">Tan hermosa como un milagro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita03/pseuds/margarita03'>margarita03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Compartir calor, F/M, Friendship, Tormenta de nieve, amistad, pijamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita03/pseuds/margarita03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen ha planeado una pijamada de forma repentina, Bambi se anima, pero a Miyo le parece extraño el comportamiento que ha tenido su amiga en los últimos días ¿Qué estaría detrás de sus acciones? Bueno, en realidad, ella lo puede ver en su bola de cristal, pero tu no, así que ve y lee este one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hispanic Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tan hermosa como un milagro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen ama a sus amigas, la adorable Miyo a quien adoraría tener como modelo para vestirla como una muñequita por su encanto natural y a la dulce y amable “Bambi” (apodo cariñoso que le puso); por lo que tras varias semanas sin quedar juntas, se empieza a sentir sola, especialmente por el frío del invierno, así que ¡Decide organizar una pijamada para el fin de semana!<br/>
A bambi le emocionó la idea y aunque Miyo mostrara su usual expresión en calma, Karen pudo darse cuenta de que también le había agradado la idea. Eso era fantástico, por fin habría algo de ruido y calidez en su apartamento, esto se sentía como un regalo de navidad adelantado.</p><p>La semana no estaba resultando de lo mejor, pero sin dudas su estrés se multiplicó justo a mitad de la semana, cuando el club de voleyball se había vuelto algo pesado ya que cerca del festival escolar, las prácticas pasaron de ser privadas a ser públicas, y esto ocasionaba que la gran mayoría (si no es que todas las chicas que iban a ver la práctica) terminaran acosándola y gritando “Karen-sama” por aquí y por allá. Era molesto, pero siempre les sonreía de la mejor manera que podía; en esos momentos solo esperaba con más ansias encontrarse a Miyo o Bambi y sentirse más como ella misma y no como el ejemplo a seguir de muchas chicas con expectativas tan altas que asfixiaban.</p><p>No sabría decir si era el invierno o el estrés, pero finalizó la semana más deprimida que como la había empezado así que, por más que había intentado despistar a todos con su “aura de Hanatsubaki” (que era básicamente mantener el porte de elegancia, gracia y encanto), Miyo lo notó enseguida, pero por fortuna lo dejó pasar y decidió darle algo de espacio, cosa que Karen usó para subir a la azotea y despejarse mirando el ocaso antes de volver a casa; sin embargo, Bambi la encontró allí, no supo si era por casualidad o Miyo tendría que ver, pero su amiga supo exactamente donde encontrarla en uno de sus momentos malos y contrario a lo que pensó, se sintió cómoda con ella viéndola en ese (para nada hermoso) estado.</p><p>Ya antes le había comentado un poco a Bambi sobre lo pesadas que le resultaban las expectativas de la gente, solo por ser una Hanatsubaki, pero en esta ocasión se abrió un poco más y terminó confesándole lo sola que se sentía últimamente en su innecesariamente grande apartamento y que además sentía como si se estuvieran distanciado un poco desde que Bambi iba cada vez con más frecuencia a citas con Ruka, que ese era el porqué de la repentina fiesta de pijamas. Lo que la detuvo en su camino de llorar por la vergüenza de sonar tan egoísta, fueron los cálidos abrazos de su amiga, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo (que Karen obviamente correspondió); y estuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que repentinamente, empezó a nevar. Ante esto, empezaron a reír.</p><p>“Gracias Bambi, te quiero”</p><p>Al final, la fría nieve no le trajo más soledad a Karen, sino que le trajo un momento de felicidad tan hermosa que parecía un milagro. Ahora estaba completamente segura sobre algo con respecto a Bambi…</p><p>¡Que mataría a Ruka si la llega a herir! ¡Ese acaparador de amigas!</p><p>Luego de ese hermoso momento, ambas fueron juntas a casa con una sonrisa. Curiosamente, ese día no habían chicas esperando a Karen en la salida para pedirle autógrafos, Ruka no estaba esperando a Bambi y tampoco habían señales de Miyo.</p><p>Así llegó el sábado y con él esa pijamada que siempre quedaría en la mente de Karen como la más animada hasta esa fecha, en dónde por primera vez cedió ante la sugerencia de Miyo de extender la velada hasta más tarde.<br/>
No fue sino hasta que las chicas se fueron, que Karen nota un cuadro envuelto en papel con la firma de Miyo y al desenvolverlo, se sorprende de ver que el cuadro tiene plasmada la escena de Karen y Bambi abrazadas en la azotea del instituto bajo una leve nevada; se sonroja mientras piensa que tiene las mejores amigas del mundo.</p><p>
  <em>Miyo se había encargado de despistar a las fans de Karen y de pedirle a Ruka que se fuera sin Bambi.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Día 1 de la Hispanic Week 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>